Intentional: A Frozen One Shot
by MeganC121
Summary: It seems like no one approves of Elsa letting Anna marry for true love. But Elsa isn't about to let anyone tell her how she should "use" her sister.


Author's Note:

I seem to be on a Frozen one shot kick. I'm hoping to eventually collect my Frozen thoughts and write a big piece. But it may be a while before that happens. I do not own anything Disney/Frozen related. Thank you for reading my creation, and please, please, please remember to review, whether you like it or not! Please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>Everything Elsa did was intentional. Every movement she made, every word she spoke, every glance she gave, had meaning behind it. It was the way she controlled herself. She lived her life with intention. She wanted everything she did to mean something. Nothing Elsa did was unintentional, and everyone knew that.<p>

Anna, on the other hand, was not. She was limitless. Every move she made, every word she spoke, every face she gave, had no limits. It was the way she made up for lost time She lived a limitless life. She wanted everything she did to mean something. Nothing Anna did was intentional, and everyone knew that.

Which was why, Elsa was startled to noticed, when the visiting ambassador from a neighboring kingdom stood to meet the rulers of Arendelle, he seemed surprised when she barely lifted her hand to greet him, and even more so when Anna shook his hand vigorously.

Elsa sat lightly on the purple armchair farthest away from the fire in the sitting area. Anna plopped down into an identical chair to the right of her sister and tapped her toes relentlessly against the hardwood. The ambassador bowed to the sisters before he took his seat across from them.

Elsa observed him critically. The country he represented never contacted her to let her know they were sending one of their people over. He had just shown up, and demanded to see the Queen. Elsa knew she could not turn a man of his status away, but she did not appreciate being at someone's disposal. She barely narrowed her eyes at him. Anna noticed and shot Elsa an obvious glance, to which Elsa gave a slight head-shake.

_She'll tell me later then_, Anna interpreted to herself.

"So, Sire Kenssington, am I correct?" Elsa started softly. The man nodded. "What brings you to Arendelle, unannounced?"

Anna noticed the subtly change in tone. He did not.

"I represent the Kingdom of Hessedence. And I have come looking for a… arrangement if you will… with Arendelle."

"Oh. What arrangement?" Elsa asked her tone impassive. She was sure she knew where this was going though.

"Well, my country has many eligible royal bachelors, not to mention one of them is a prince. You also seem to have an eligible princess at your disposal. It seems like an opportunity to make an arrangement that would benefit both kingdoms, joining us together, economically and militarily."

Anna gasped and lurched forward to speak, but Elsa lifted her wrist off the armrest and motioned at her sister to stop. Anna sat back, judging Elsa's body language. _Nothing her sister did was unintentional_.

"Well, that would be a viable arrangement, Sire Kenssington. But there seems to be a small problem," Elsa paused and straighten her spine.

"What possible problem could there be? Hessedence is more than willing to… pay for an engagement to the princess. Just name your price."

Anna saw Elsa flinch and felt the room start to become cold. _There was no way that was intentional_.

"The price of my sister is not the issue," Elsa hissed, "The Princess of Arendelle is already engaged."

"What?" the ambassador balked, "To whom?"

"To Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kenssington rose, "A princess must marry a title. Are you marrying her off to family, like some sort of savage?"

Elsa stood quickly, and the temperature dropped more. Anna reached out to touch Elsa's hand, but again, the Queen made a motion to stop Anna. _That was intentional_, Anna thought.

Elsa's voice grew louder, "We have no family."

"You cannot let her marry a commoner."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Elsa swung her cape away as she moved towards the fire.

"Then what country and title are you marrying such a valuable pawn off to?" he demanded.

"The Princess is marrying Kristoff Bjorgman, the Ice Master of Arendelle."

The ambassador's face started to turn red and he sputtered, "What… what?! That is not a real claim! How dare you offend my kingdom by suggesting a man with a made up title is better suited to marry a princess than true nobility of strong Hessedence blood."

In a movement unusually large for Elsa, she spun on her toes and faced the ambassador. In words unusually loud for Elsa, she said her piece against the ambassador, her voice clear and strong.

"No," her blue eyes flashed with ice, and the room became frigid. The ambassador's eyes shifted around the room. They looked anywhere but at Elsa, who continued a slow walk his direction. Each small step was remarkably intentional. "How dare _you_ walk into _my_ kingdom and _my_ castle uninvited. How dare _you_ demand to meet with a Queen without a formal invitation from her. How dare _you_ waltz into this meeting and suggest that the princess can be bought and sold. How dare _you_ assume that I would ever use the princess for any sort of gain. And how dare _you_ come in here and tell me that _my sister_ cannot marry whoever she chooses."

Anna's heart soared at her Elsa's words. She bounced out of the chair and stood behind her, arms crossed and pout on.

"You should leave, Ambassador," Elsa suggested, her voice freezing cold, "You should take yournoffer of strong Hessedence blood, and you should leave my kingdom."

Sire Kenssington pushed out his chest against Elsa's words and hissed, "You will live to regret this, Queen Elsa. And that is a promise. The Kingdom of Hessedence does not take too kindly to being told no."

In smooth motion, Elsa twisted out her open hand and revealed a small flurry, contained to her palm. "Do you think I am afraid of you?"

_That was extremely intentional_, Anna smirked to herself.

In a huff, the ambassador pulled down his waistcoat and stormed out of the room. With a grateful sigh, Elsa fell (rather Anna-like) into her armchair, her arm flopped against her eyes.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna whispered, (quite Elsa-like), "Thank you for not marrying me off to horrible, nasty, angry people like that."

"All I want, Anna, is for you to be happy," Elsa moved her arm and sat up to look at her sister, "Kristoff makes you happy, right?"

Anna face lit up and she nearly started to bounce again, "Oh, Elsa, he makes me so happy."

Elsa sighed, "Then dealing with boneheads like him is worth it."

"But," Anna whispered as she moved closer to Elsa, "what if something happens? What if you do live to regret letting me marry Kristoff?"

Elsa gave her an intentional gaze, "Anna, does Kristoff make you happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then I will never live to regret it," Elsa insisted.

She hoped Anna felt the intention behind every word.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this one shot. I hope you liked it! If you enjoyed this, please take a look at my other works. I have Harry Potter one shots, a Princess and the Frog fic,which are all complete. I also have a Hunger Games epic that I am diligently writing. Please leave a review on this and any story you read. All writers love them! <strong>

**Thanks for reading, friends.**


End file.
